New Step Advertising
About New Step Adveritising Andrea Greene New Step is an advertising company in Moncton, NB, located at 45 Mountain Rd. Here at New Step advertising we create various ads for different companies to meet their needs. New step started in 2002 and since then the company has grown, and become a very well-known business. New step offers many job opportunities ranging from the copy writer to media planner. We offer quality advertising, and are able to meet the needs of everyone. Jobs Available 1) Copy writer: This is world where art is sold through words. Technically speaking; the copywriter is the person who crafts the wording of the advertisement whether it is a print ad or a TV commercial. They come up with the headlines that grab your attention and the text that tells you more about the product being advertised. This job would be Monday to Friday from 9am until 5 pm with occasion weekends. For someone starting off in this job, the salary is approximately $40,740 per year. There would also be 2 weeks’ vacation available throughout the year, with the exception of a few days. 1) Art Director: The art director works with the copywriter to come up with the big idea. They take the words written by the copywriter and decided on how to present it to the buyer. This involves the way the ad looks (colors, photographs, and drawings) and also the font the text is printed in. The art director is wholly involved with the ad. They must follow it through from start to end. For a commercial the art director works with the copy writer’s script and supervises its filming and final production. This job would be Monday to Saturday, from 9am until 5 pm on Monday- Friday and from 8am until 2pm on Saturday. The salary for an art director can range anywhere from $40,234 to $77,961 a year depending on experience. The average salary is $53,987 per year. There would also be 2 weeks’ vacation available throughout the year, with the exception of a few days. 1) Client Service: These are the people who, together with the client (the company that wants to advertise a product), come up with a plan for how to present the product to the buyer. Once the client servicing person’s strategy is accepted by the client, they will brief the creative team of copywriter and art director on the product. The creative team will be told about the product, it’s pricing, the target audience and the aspects of it that the client wants to emphasize. After the creative team comes up with the ideas and put together a rough layout, the client servicing person takes the idea to the client for his approval. His job now is to sell the idea to the client and therefore make money for the ad agency. Once the idea is approved, they return to the creative team and give them the go ahead and then follow the ad through production. The hours would vary from time to time but would usually be Monday to Friday 8am to 5pm. There would be occasional days off, and occasional weekends. A client service manager can earn a salary of anywhere between $39,171 and $78,184 a year. The average salary is $55,303 per year. There would also be 2 weeks’ vacation available throughout the year, with the exception of a few days. .